Portability is one of the attractive features of using a tablet computer. A tablet computer may be smaller and lighter than a laptop with a larger screen size than a phone. However, the portability of the tablet introduces some disadvantages. For example, performing word processing on the screen-based keyboard may be cumbersome. Those wanting the word processing functionality of a laptop may choose to attach a physical keyboard to their tablet computer. Similarly, a tablet with a high resolution display invites a user to interact with media on the tablet, for example, playing a game. Those interested in game playing may choose to attach a game console to their tablet computer. The rich diversity of uses of the tablet may lead to a plethora of external devices that need to be ported along with the tablet computer, diminishing from the portability of the tablet.